fictional_facts_and_non_fictional_factsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo: Reach
Halo Reach is an Xbox 360 First Person Shooter video game and is a direct prequel to Halo: Combat Evolved. It was developed by Bungie and published by Microsoft Studios. Story On the planet Reach, a squad of SPARTAN supersoldiers named "Noble Team" have been sent to investigate the sudden loss of transmission from the Visegrad Relay Communications Outpost. Exepecting Insurrectionists, the team is suprised when they discovered the Covenant are on Reach and an invasion becomes apparent. As the Covenant begin their assault on the planet, the UNSC begin their heroic yet hopeless attempt to halt the brutal alien invaders. Soon after, Noble Team is deployed to "Sword Base", an installation belonging to the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) for defencive purposes. As the Covenant arrive on the planet in force, Noble Team has been dispatched for various defencive missions such as assaulting a Covenant ground base and removing Covenant fortified defences. One of the missions were to eliminate a Covenant Spire, which Noble Six and Jorge managed to destroy but a massive Covenant supercarrier joins the fight and destroys UNSC Frigate Grafton, Kat then makes a plan to strike back at the Covenant. Six infiltrates the Covenant Corvette, Ardent Prayer, and manages to get a Slipspace bomb inside. The Corvette is destroyed but Jorge dies in the process as a sacrifice and saves Six, the supercarrier is then destroyed too. Six crashes into a human city with civilians inside which must be protected by the UNSC. Brutes are deployed in the city instead of Elites, and many civilians are saved while some have been killed by Covenant forces. Six is then assigned to destroy Covenant jammers in New Alaxandria. After the mission was complete, Noble Six escaped. But Kat was shot and killed by a sniper and New Alaxandria was glassed by the Covenant. Noble Team is then recalled back at Sword Base to destroy the data that the Covenant are looking for along with the artifacts. Although Catherine Elizabeth Halsey shows the team Cortana which may be the key to winning the war and Six is selected to carry her to saftey. Six, Carter and Emile head to the UNSC Pillar of Autumn but both Carter and Emile die by the Covenant forces. Six gives Cortana to Captain Jacob Keyes and Six prevents a Covenant Ship from destroying the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, while killing an Elite Field Marshal and a team of Zealot Elites which were the murderers of Emile. Six is then left on Reach to battle the Covenant forces that are hunting him down, he was killed by a group of Energy-Sword wielding Elites and Reach is then glassed by the Covenant. Campaign Missions 1. Noble Actual: Welcome to Reach. 2. Winter Contigency: There's a disturbance on the frontier. 3. ONI: Sword Base: Covenant are attacking a vital ONI base. Drive the bastards off. 4. Nightfall: Move in behind enemy lines and evaluate the opposition. 5. Tip of the Spear: Two massive armies clash! Time to go to war against the Covenant. 6. Long Night of Solace: Move up the beach and secure the launch facility. Take the battle to the Covenant super carrier. 7. Exodus: All is not lost. Evacuate civilians from an occupied city. 8. New Alaxandria: Provide air support in a forest of crumbling skyscrapers. 9. The Package: Your orders are to destroy Sword Base...or are they? 10. The Pillar of Autumn: Deliver Halsey's data package to the pillar of autumn. 11. Lone Wolf: Spartans never die. They're just missing in action... Category:Video Games